<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What was right in front of you by DarkShadeless</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687598">What was right in front of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadeless/pseuds/DarkShadeless'>DarkShadeless</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Overseer Sar [49]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, tiny tiny hints of unrequited love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadeless/pseuds/DarkShadeless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>bunnyloverXIV asked: "In the Overseer Sar verse how did Raan find out Theron was dating Yon? How did he react? How did Timmns find out?"</p><p>Here is the answer to that question ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(hints of) one-sided Theron Shan/Male Jedi Knight, Theron Shan/Male Sith Warrior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Overseer Sar [49]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What was right in front of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyloverXIV/gifts">bunnyloverXIV</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got this question in my ask box on tumblr and the answer turned into a short story so here we are. :D<br/>I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Raan doesn’t catch on until it hits him square in the face.</p><p>… alright, that might be an overstatement but it sure felt that way.</p><p>There were a lot of times he could have known, or figured it out. Like this one: It's shaping up to be a regular day, as regular as can be when you’re trying to get a galactic uprising on track. Lana’s already in, scrolling through her report queue and taking notes. Theron is... not <em>quite </em>late. Fashionably, but not <em>late</em>-late.</p><p>Raan sees a glimpse of red out of the corner of his eye and there he is, sure as sunset, slinking through the door like a thief. He tries and fails to swallow a smile.</p><p>Lana is less endeared. “You’re <em>late</em>.”</p><p>Her tone is not as sharp as it could be. Funny, that. It makes Theron twitch, caught out, before his tension dissolves with a quiet sigh. “Yeah, I am. Sorry.” He’s smiling. Lopsided, fond, <em>soft</em>, and when Lana glances at him she looks as if she wants to smile too, for just a moment.</p><p>‘<em>What</em>’ Raan wonders, ‘<em>was that about?</em>’</p><p>He doesn’t get it, not until later. Later, much later, when he stumbles over them flirting in the hall. Theron is overdoing it a bit, turning on the charm as if he’s on a mission, only his grin feels solid, feels real. If he’s faking it Raan can’t tell and he likes to think he can, usually.</p><p>Overseer Sar seems to be patently unimpressed with his bullshit either way. He bats away whatever snake-oil Theron is trying to sell him like an annoying fly. Theron laughs.</p><p>Theron laughs and for a second, for the barest fraction of the blink of an eye, Sar is caught. The pinched expression he always seems to wear eases, leaves him looking years younger than Raan would have pegged him for, and he... he just <em>looks</em>. He looks at Theron as if he is made of starlight, as if his laughter is sunshine turned sound, as if he could keep watching him all day.</p><p>In that moment a hundred little hints Raan hasn’t made anything of until then come together and- Oh.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Somminick is not quite as far behind the curve as their illustrious commander.</p><p>This may be owed to the advantage of spending most of his waking moments in Sar’s company. Still, Somminick is the first person who would admit he… could have known sooner. Or at least before their entanglement became patently obvious.</p><p>That happens a few days after Sar has sufficiently recovered from his run-in with Arcann to threaten bodily harm upon whomever attempts to keep him in a sickbed. Somminick had to admit defeat in that war of attrition just yesterday. Morning sees them back on the training ground, bright and early, in their usual configuration.</p><p>… he may admit to some relief. Privately. Keeping their class in line on his own was starting to grow a little taxing.</p><p>(How did Takisha end up in a <em>tree </em>in the five seconds he wasn’t looking? How come she can’t <em>get down</em> on her own if she got up there? How- <em>Nevermind</em>.)</p><p>So. Sar is back and he is making up for lost time, chasing their students around and shattering eardrums with the power of his lungs alone, so it is all the more noticeable when his dulcet tones fall silent. Somminick, desensitized by frequent exposure, attempts to clear his ears twice before he realizes he hasn’t actually gone deaf and Sar has just stopped yelling.</p><p>He is searching for him before he makes the concious decision to do so, his brow creased with the faintest hints of worry. It is quick to reach for his heart and leave him unbalanced. Safe to say he has not quite gotten over the last few days.</p><p>A cursory glance quiets his unease. It’s just Shan. The agent seems to have snuck in while Somminick was distracted. Impressive. He needs to keep a better eye on his surroundings, even if that is a challenge when you are also tasked with keeping two dozen Force-sensitive leaners out of trouble.</p><p>They will, in all likelihood, survive five minutes unsupervised, so Somminick turns a little more to watch the conversation Shan has struck up unfold.</p><p>Until his accident he had no idea Sar knew the man, past what is to be expected, but here they are, with his co-worker’s attention drawn away from his duties like he would allow for few things and fewer people.</p><p>It doesn’t seem to be an emergency, which shortens the list even more.</p><p>Shan’s posture is not what Somminick is used to, furtive and hunched. He looks tense. While his eyes are drawn to Sar again and again, he keeps glancing away. In contrast, Sar is as relaxed as he has ever seen. Exasperated, maybe.</p><p>Somminick concentrates just a little bit. Their words come into focus.</p><p>“… and I figured, hey, you’ve just gotten out of the med wing and- and I should probably swing by, see if you are doing okay, taking it easy- you’re taking it easy, right?” Somminick almost snorts. As if. At least Shan seems to be well aware of how likely that is. His voice has that hint of despairing hope someone might feel who knows the answer to their question and wishes they could do something about it.</p><p>Sar rolls his eyes. His tone is as dry as a ration bar past ‘best before’ and ‘best NOT after’ as well, for good measure. “I’m fine.”</p><p>“Right. So, uh- I brought you some tea, you like rootgrass right, I saw Timmns get you that one and I- I thought,“ he trails off, glancing at Sar again and then away and Somminick has been exposed to <em>far</em> too many teenagers lately not to realize what is going on here. Oh Force. What a trainwreck.</p><p>That’s what Somminick thinks, more or less, already trying not to contemplate who will have to deal with the fallout of a collision between that inconvenient crush and Sar’s sledge-hammer of a personality when Sar takes the offered portable warming-cup and his brain hits the breaks so thoroughly he swears he can hear screeching.</p><p>Sar takes the cup of leaf water he has graciously declared ‘utter swill but better than anything <em>you</em> are capable of’ to Somminick’s face more than once and the ghost of a smile touches his lips. Somminick has spent enough time puzzling him out to catch that kind of thing. “Thank you.”</p><p>Shan relinquishes the tea and bites his lip, like a schoolgirl in a holo-novel. “Anytime.”</p><p>Oh. Oh no.  </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>